Hermione y Ginny, sentimientos vedados
by MzDaRkGirL
Summary: Ya estan aqui los capitulos 4 y 5, por fin pude retornar...
1. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti

Lo primero de todo es decir que dedico este fic a todas aquellas personas que tengan unos sentimientos parecidos a los de las protagonistas. Me gustaría brindarles mi apoyo, seguramente no me ha quedado muy bien ya que yo nunca los he tenido y no sabía como ponerlo, pero por lo menos me he esforzado. Quiero decir que en pleno siglo XXI ¿Qué coño nos importa a quién quiere cada uno? Lo que importa es la persona no el envoltorio. Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyendo este fic como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. Besos a todos.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
CAPÍTULO 1: NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN TI Y EN LO QUE ME HACES SENTIR.  
  
Hermione y Ron estaban sentados en el jardín de la  
  
-Feliz aniversario Hermione-dijo Ron dándole un leve beso en los labios.  
  
-Feliz aniversario a ti también... -respondió la chica bastante distraída- Oye...¿Has visto a Ginny?  
  
-No... -dijo ron con total indiferencia-Debe de estar en su habitación...  
  
-Voy a hablar con ella un momento- dijo Hermione levantándose de los brazos de su novio.  
  
-No... venga Hermione... quédate-dijo ron-Sea lo que sea se le pasará.  
  
-Ron... está rarísima, algo le pasa y es mi mejor amiga-dijo Hermione comenzando a andar hacía la casa-lo que le ocurra me preocupa.  
  
Ginny Weasley, tal y como había dicho su hermano Ron, estaba en su habitación, casi no salía de ella. Desde que Hermione había llegado a la madriguera, casi no se la veía por la casa, y si alguien lo hacía, no llegaba a verle la cara, solamente veía una melena pelirroja que pasaba fugazmente a su lado. Lo que le pasaba a Ginny era que no quería ver a Hermione, quería olvidar el rostro que le quitaba el sueño, la voz que le quitaba el control, los ojos que le quitaban la razón y los gestos que le quitaban los sentidos. Ginny se había enamorado de su mejor amiga y novia de su hermano , Hermione Granger, no sabía como reaccionar, que hacer, que decir... la pobre Ginny estaba sumida en la desesperación, se le revolvían las entrañas de celos cada vez que veía a la mujer que ella amaba en brazos de su hermano. Como hija menor de siete hijos, estaba acostumbrada a que sus hermanos mayores la superasen en todo, pero el que logró hundirla y consiguió lo único quería, fue Ron, llevándose a Hermione, la chica que ella amaba. El enamoramiento había sido progresivo, Ginny se dio cuenta que poco a poco el lugar que antes ocupaba Harry, fue ocupado por Hermione.  
  
Al día siguiente empezaría el último curso de Hermione en Hogwarts, lo cual entristecía a Ginny, ya no la vería agitar su lisa y larga melena por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ya no hablarían de madrugada de sus problemas, ya no se ayudarían con los deberes y lo peor... ya ni siquiera se verían. Hermione había cambiado mucho físicamente, y lo que más le molestaba era que esa era la razón por la cual su hermano salía con ella, él no la quería como ella, ya que Ginny...  
  
Dos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron los pensamientos de la pelirroja.  
  
-Adelante-dijo Ginny. Y al ver a Hermione logró balbucear-Ho... hola.  
  
-Ginny-dijo Hermione-¿Podemos hablar un momento?  
  
-¿Acerca de que?-preguntó Ginny sintiendo como su corazón latía a 1000 por hora.  
  
-¿Por qué me evitas?-pregunto Hermione.  
  
-No es que te evite-mintió Ginny de manera muy convincente-Es que... no quiero molestaros a ti y a Ron.  
  
-Pero si no interrumpes-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que noqueaba a Ginny- Mira... te contare un pequeño secreto, tu eres más importante para mí que el celoso de tu hermano.  
  
-Gracias, Hermione-dijo Ginny devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
Hermione le dio un abrazo a Ginny, la pelirroja saboreo el peculiar olor del pelo de Hermione, olía a frutas, pero de una forma especial, la chica deseaba que ese momento fuese eterno, pero Hermione se separó y le dijo:  
  
-Venga anímate, que me crucé con Harry y me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirte.  
  
Las dos chicas bajaron y se dirigieron al jardín, donde las estaban esperando Harry y Ron.  
  
-Venga Harry...-le decía ron a su amigo-Puedes hacerlo.  
  
-Ginny...-dijo Harry acercándose a la pelirroja- ¿Vienes a dar un paseo? Me gustaría hablar contigo.  
  
-Claro...-dijo Ginny un poco molesta porque tendría que irse del lado de Hermione-Vamos...  
  
Hermione le guiño un ojo a la chica antes de volver junto a Ron, lo cual hizo que se le pusiese la cara del color de su pelo. Se dirigió colina arriba con Harry caminando a su lado, el cual no decía nada. En el momento en que ya no se veía la madriguera, Harry se giró hacía ella y tomó las manos de Ginny entre las suyas.  
  
-Ginny...-dijo Harry- Yo... me he dado cuenta de algo que es muy importante... al menos para mí...  
  
[¡Oh no!]Pensaba Ginny[No me hagas esto... ahora no...]  
  
-Estos años tú has estado muy enamorada de mí y yo no he sabido verlo- continuó Harry- Y por eso... me gustaría decirte que ahora mis...  
  
-Harry-le interrumpió Ginny- No sigas por favor.  
  
-Pero.. ¿Por qué no?-pregunto Harry-Tú me quieres ¿No?  
  
-Tú eres todo lo que yo quería... antes-dijo Ginny con cara de tristeza- ahora mi corazón es de otra persona.  
  
-Pero... ¡Yo te quiero! No puede ser tan tarde para tenerte-dijo Harry-¿Y él?... ¿Te quiere?  
  
-No, ya tiene a alguien.-dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos y echando a correr hacia la casa.  
  
Cuando entró en la casa, vio a Hermione y a Ron abrazados y haciéndose carantoñas, por lo que no pudo reprimir el llanto y escapo escaleras arriba.  
  
Se sentía mal, triste, había hecho daño a Harry porque quería a Hermione, a pesar de que sabía que ese amor nunca podría hacerse realidad.  
  
[¿Por qué tuvisteis que iros de fin de semana?] Se preguntaba Ginny [Mamá... ¿Dónde estas cuando te necesito?]  
  
Momentos después de haber entrado en su habitación, la voz de Hermione se oyó al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
-Ginny, ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
-Si...-dijo Ginny-Pasa...  
  
-Lo has rechazado ¿verdad?-dijo Hermione al ver su cara.  
  
-Sí-dijo Ginny-lo he hecho.  
  
-Pero... ¿por qué?-pregunto Hermione-Tú no sales con nadie ¿no? Porque en ese caso me lo habrías contado.  
  
-No-dijo Ginny-nunca he salido con nadie-Pero... yo ahora quiero a otra persona.  
  
-¿Y a quien quieres?-pregunto Hermione abrazando a la chica?-seguro que si se lo dices te corresponderá.  
  
-No-dijo Ginny- No lo hará ni ahora ni nunca.  
  
-Que pesimista...-dijo Hermione aun abrazada a su amiga- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Porque esa persona está saliendo...-intentó decir Ginny-con... está saliendo con...  
  
-Vamos Ginny-dijo Hermione-desahógate-¿con quien está saliendo?  
  
-Con mi hermano Ron-dijo Ginny mirándola a los ojos.  
  
Hermione se separó de Ginny con una extraña expresión en el rostro.  
  
-Hermione... lo siento...-decía Ginny asustada-Yo... no lo puedo evitar... por favor, no me odies.  
  
-Será mejor que baje a ver como se encuentra Harry...-dijo Hermione dándose media vuelta.  
  
Ginny no dijo nada, simplemente observó con las lagrimas resbalándole por la mejilla, como su amiga se marchaba.  
  
[¡Ginny eres imbécil!]se dijo a sí misma [Acabas de perderla incluso como amiga...]  
  
Hermione Granger bajaba por las escaleras como ida... [¿Qué ha pasado?]Se preguntaba [¿Está enamorada de mí? Yo la quiero mucho, pero solo es mi amiga, solo es mi amiga, SOLO mi amiga] Hermione decía estas palabras para auto-convencerse más que otra cosa. Una parte de ella lo sabía, ella no estaba enamorada de Ron, salía con el por su parecido con otra persona, esos ojos azules solo le inspiraban amistad.  
  
Durante toda la noche el único que durmió fue Ron, Harry seguía mal por el rechazo de Ginny y la susodicha y Hermione no podían dormir por lo ocurrido en la habitación, ninguno de los tres sabría como reaccionar al día siguiente, y cuando por fin lo decidieron, Hermione se equivocó con la decisión, fue uno de los pocos errores que había cometido a lo largo de su vida, pero también uno de los más grandes...  
  
Ginny y Harry se comportaban con naturalidad entre sí, como siempre lo habían hecho, pero Hermione ni siquiera miraba a Ginny, ni en la casa, ni en la estación, ni siquiera en todo el camino en tren a Hogwarts se dignó a mirarla, ella iba muy ausente, no se fijaba en nada, cosa que a Ron le traía francamente sin cuidado.  
  
En el carruaje que les llevaría a Hogwarts, Ginny ya no sentía celos solo de Ron, sino que los sentía de cualquier persona la cual rozara la vista de Hermione, despreciaba a quien ella hablara, odiaba a quien ella que ella tocaba y le deseaba lo peor del mundo a Ron ya que la besaba. No podía para de pensar en la estupidez que había cometido. H Hermione solo pareció despertar durante el discurso de Dumbledore.  
  
-Quiero darle la bienvenida a los alumnos del primer año, deciros que como siempre el bosque que se encuentra en los límites del colegio está prohibido, y también quiero informaros de que en navidad se preparará un baile al que solo podrán acudir los alumnos a partir de 5º curso. Ahora sin más dilación, que comience el banquete.  
  
-¡Que bien!-dijo Ron-Hermione, vamos a bailar mucho, mucho tiempo.  
  
-Ginny...-dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la pelirroja-¿Vendrías al baile conmigo? Hermione miró automáticamente para los dos esperando la respuesta de Ginny.  
  
-Si...-dijo Ginny-De acuerdo...  
  
Cuando Hermione oyó eso, sintió como una pequeña sacudida en su corazón, [no sé porque pero eso no me ha sentado bien], pensaba la chica.  
  
La mayor parte de los chicos del colegio miraban desilusionados para Hermione y Ginny, ya que las dos se habían convertido en las dos guapas oficiales de Hogwarts. Todos los chicos vibraban cada vez que alguna de las dos chicas meneaba la melena.  
  
Ginny se levantó de donde estaba y fue al baño, en donde se mojó la cara durante un buen rato. Cuando levantó el rostro vio a Hermione, la cual había entrado sigilosamente y se había apoyado en la puerta mirándola.  
  
-¿Fue por eso por lo que interceptaste la maldición que Voldemort me lanzó?- pregunto Hermione-¿Por qué me quieres?  
  
Ginny asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Pero estuviste a punto de morir...-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Mejor yo que tú...-dijo Ginny-Hermione si tú te fueses yo no sé lo que haría, tú riges mi mundo, el primer pensamiento del día es para ti y el último suspiro de la noche lleva tu nombre escrito. Si hubiese muerto tú, seguramente hubiese hecho todo lo posible por seguirte... Pero a ti todavía te queda Ron...  
  
-Ginny...-Hermione salió del cuarto de baño diciendo estas palabras y con miles de preguntas en la cabeza, pero con una frase fija; [Yo también te hubiera seguido Ginny, yo también te hubiera seguido...]  
  
Ginny se quedó allí de pie sin decir nada, sin pensar nada, solo sentía un profundo dolor en lo hondo de su ser, con la cabeza gacha y unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalándole por el rostro, bien parecía una hermosa estatua que había cobrado vida únicamente en sus preciosos ojos marrones, antaño llenos de alegría pero ahora empañados por una enorme tristeza.  
  
Durante esa semana, Hermione estuvo muy distraída, por lo que le fueron sustraídos a Gryffindor bastantes puntos. Hermione estaba sufriendo, pero solo Ginny lo veía y se sentía mal por ello, ya que sabía que era la responsable, a Ron eso le daba igual, lo único que le importaba era que desde que salía con una de las dos chicas más guapas de Hogwarts, su popularidad había crecido como la espuma, ni siquiera el ser cazador del equipo de Quiddditch le había conseguido esa popularidad.  
  
-Señorita Granger- dijo Severus Snape en una de sus clases- ¿Otra vez con la mente en otro sitio? Le serán sustraídos 20 puntos a Gryffindor por su falta de atención.  
  
-Lo siento profesor-dijo Hermione con total indiferencia.  
  
-Con sentirlo no basta-dijo Snape-Y 10 puntos menos por su indiferencia.  
  
A Hermione todo eso le daba igual, no le importaba perder puntos, no le importaban los comentarios de lo Gryffindors acerca de que por su culpa perdiesen puntos, desde el día que llegaron a Hogwarts, solo le importaba  
  
Ginny, no podía quitársela de la cabeza, Hermione veía como un día tras otro, Ginny iba a una zona cercana al lago donde nunca acudía nadie, en ese lugar, la pelirroja no hacía nada, simplemente miraba al lago y se sumergía en si misma y en su sufrimiento. Hermione decidió que tenía que hablar con ella, por lo que cogió a su lechuza Miyu y le envió una carta.  
  
Ginny estaba en el lago sin hacer nada cuando vio acercarse a la lechuza de Hermione. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y su estómago brinco cuando vio llegar a la lechuza que tantas cartas le había entregado. Ginny acarició a la lechuza y con manos temblorosas cogió la carta y comenzó a leer:  
  
Querida Ginny:  
Me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de mi infantil reacción, creo que  
te mereces una disculpa, eres muy importante en mi vida y no  
soportaría perderte por esto. Espérame en mi habitación, que al ser  
individual no nos molestará nadie. Si no estoy allí, entra y  
espérame. A las 19:30, por favor no me falles...  
Besos de  
  
Hermione  
  
Ginny acabó de leer la carta y decidió ir, nunca conseguiría el amor de Hermione, eso era algo que ya sabía, pero su amistad era mucho mejor que anda.  
  
La pelirroja estuvo en el lugar acordado a la hora acordada, llamó a la puerta, pero nadie le contestó, así que como Hermione le había dicho decidió entrar a esperarla. El cuarto era precioso, estaba lleno de fotografías de las dos, de ella con Harry de todos juntos, pero había una cosa curiosa, no había ninguna de Hermione con Ron, a Ginny eso le gustó, ya que odiaba verlos juntos. Ginny siguió mirando por la habitación superficialmente, no quería rebuscar, simplemente se empapaba de la vida de su querida Hermione.  
  
Hermione por su parte estaba con Ron, él la intentó besar, pero ella se separó, ya no le gustaban sus besos, quería los de una alguien con gran parecido a él, una muchacha de pelo rojo como el fuego y ojos marrones, toda esa semana había estaba pensado en Ginny cada vez más y más, había ido despertando sus verdaderos sentimientos los cuales estaban dormitando.  
  
-Ron...-dijo Hermione- no puedo seguir contigo y... tampoco quiero seguir contigo.  
  
-¿eh? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-Porque quiero a otra persona...-dijo Hermione llorando y echando a correr hacía su habitación.  
  
Entró en la habitación y se quedó mirando a Ginny, sin apartar los ojos llorosos de la chica cerró lentamente la puerta...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Hola a todos. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, no os perdáis la continuación. Me llamareis pesada, pero firmadme el libro de visitas(reviers[o como se escriba]) y agregadme al messenguer o enviadme E-mails, poniéndome podre o lo que queráis, si alguien quiere foto que me la pida y... mmmmmm por favor, os lo pido de rodillas, cadenas no... que me saturan el correo... nata_montada@hotmail.com Estad atentos a la continuación. Mucha Teisa, mucha Teisa EH EH, creo que eres la persona que tenía más ganas de que publicara este fic ^^. 


	2. Por favor no juegues conmigo

CAPÍTULO 2: POR FAVOR... NO JUEGUES CONMIGO...

-Hermione... –dijo Ginny-¿Qué té pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Hermione corrió hacía Ginny y la abrazó.

-Lo siento Ginny-le dijo Hermione- Soy una imbécil, no he sabido ver nada...

Tienes que perdonarme, por favor...

-Ven... –le dijo Ginny- sentémonos en el sofá. No tengo que perdonarte nada, es más, tú debes de perdonarme a mí, nunca debí decirte lo que te dije.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no me quieres?-preguntó Hermione asustada.

-Mentiría si dijese que no té quiero-dijo Ginny muy seria- Yo te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tú a mí no... Y yo lo sabía, tú sales con mi hermano...

-Ginny, no... –dijo Hermione- Yo ya no salgo con Ron, me he dado cuenta de que nuestros sentimientos son iguales, yo... te quiero.

Ginny no era capaz de articular palabra, parecía una preciosa estatua a los ojos de Hermione.

-No me preguntes desde cuando, porque ni yo misma lo sé-dijo Hermione- Solo sé que te quiero y que lo acabo de descubrir...

-Pe... pero tú y yo somos diferentes-dijo Ginny-Es decir, a ti te gustan los chicos, salías con mi hermano. Por favor Hermione... no juegues conmigo.

-No juego contigo-dijo Hermione ofendida porque Ginny pudiese pensar eso-Y lo de tu hermano... supongo que fue por lo mucho que os parecéis. Yo en mi interior deseaba estar contigo con todo mi ser, pero como eso era imposible, Ron se convirtió en mi vía de escape. Pero por favor... –dijo Hermione con ojos suplicantes- Perdóname... y yo a cambio te entregaré todo mi amor, aunque no creo que sea suficiente.

Ginny se abrazó a Hermione, la cual era ligeramente más alta.

-Hermione... –dijo Ginny- Es solo roce de tu piel ya es la mejor de las recompensas y tu amor es tan valioso que ni todo el oro del mundo podría compensar su falta.

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ginny, esa situación era nueva para las dos,

Ginny nunca había mantenido una relación con nadie, mientras que Hermione acababa de descubrir sus sentimientos ocultos y todavía estaba algo asustada y desorientada. De repente unos golpes en la puerta las asustaron.

BUM, BUM

-¡HERMIONE! SÉ QUE ESTAS AHÍ-gritó Ron furioso desde el otro lado de la puerta-¡Ábreme la puerta o la hecho abajo!

-Está muy enfadado-dijo Ginny aún abrazada a Hermione.

-Lo sé-dijo Hermione separándose de Ginny y dirigiéndose a la puerta-pero soy prefecta... no puedo dejar que arme ese escándalo.

Hermione abrió la puerta y entró Ron hecho una furia.

-No puedes... -comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, pero cuando reparó en su hermana, la miró y dijo con voz seca-Tú, lárgate.

Ginny comenzó a avanzar hacía la puerta, pero Hermione la cogió de brazo y dijo:

-No Ron... este es mi cuarto y yo decido quien se queda y quien se va y ella se queda. Respecto a lo que te dije antes no hay vuelta de hoja... si quieres aún podemos ir juntos al baile, pero nunca volveremos a salir juntos. A lo máximo que puedes aspirar es a mi amistad y con esta actitud también caminas en la cuerda floja.

Ron salió de la habitación son decir nada y Hermione miró a Ginny, la cual estaba con la boca abierta.

-¿Co... como lo has hecho?-preguntó Ginny?-Cuando Ron se enfada... es prácticamente imposible conseguir que se calme.

-Un año de prácticas-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-Bueno... me gustaría que pudiésemos quedarnos aquí juntas, pero he de ir a ver a McGonagall.

-De acuerdo... -dijo Ginny con cara de desilusión- No puedes dejar de lado tus obligaciones como prefecta...

-Pero... prepara tu bikini, pídele a Harry la capa invisible y espérame en la sala común-dijo Hermione.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Ginny muy interesada.

-Es una sorpresa-dijo Hermione levantando mucho las cejas y apretando los labios en señal de burla.

Salieron al pasillo, Hermione se aseguró de que nadie las veía y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ginny, la cual se pudo muy colorada. Acto seguido cada una se fue por su lado a buscar a una persona diferente: Hermione a la profesora McGonagall y Ginny a Harry.

Ginny encontró a Harry leyendo un libro en la sala común.

-Harry... –dijo Ginny tímidamente- ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

-Tú dirás preciosa-dijo Harry con una sonrisa levantando la mirada de su libro.

-Verás... Hermione quiere enseñarme no sé que cosa y nos hace falta la capa de invisibilidad-dijo Ginny un poco colorada- Por favor... ¿Nos la prestas?

-Claro-dijo Harry-un segundo que voy a por ella.

El muchacho no tardó casi nada en bajar, traía consigo la capa y el mapa del merodeador.

-Toma-dijo Harry dándole las dos cosas, acto seguido señalo el mapa y añadió- Esto se los das a Hermione, ella sabe como usarlo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa-Muchas gracias Harry.

-Espera... -dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona-Exijo una recompensa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?-preguntó Ginny levantando una ceja.

-Un beso en la mejilla-dijo el chico.

-Bueno... vale, te lo doy-dijo Ginny.

Ya se iban a posar sus labios en la mejilla de Harry cuando esté giró la cara y los labios de Ginny se posaron en los de él. Todo el mundo se sorprendió y se giró para verlos. En cuanto se recuperó de la sorpresa, Ginny se separó de Harry y corrió a su habitación.

Era mi primer beso, pensaba Ginny furiosa, Y me lo han robado descaradamente

Una vez que Harry hubo subido a su habitación, Ginny volvió a bajar a la sala común a esperar a Hermione, poco a poco se fue quedando sola, hasta que a las 23:00 entró Hermione en la sala común muy sería.

-Bueno... ¿Vamos?-le preguntó a Ginny muy secamente

Esta asintió y acompañó a Hermione al 5º piso, la sexta puerta tras el cuadro de "Boris el desconcertado". Se pararon y la prefecta dijo con voz aún muy sería:

-Gel de fresas.

Cuando entraron en el baño de prefectos, Ginny se quedó maravillada por lo que veía, iba de una cosa a otra como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

-¡Uau! Percy me había hablado de este baño-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Pero no me lo imaginaba así de... precioso.

-A Harry también le gusta mucho-dijo Hermione con un tono de reproche en su voz-¿Lo sabías?

-Te lo han contado... –dijo Ginny apenada.

-¡Sí!-dijo Hermione- Me lo han contado, y créeme que no me hizo ninguna gracia, primero me dices que me quieres y me pides que no juegue contigo, y ahora... besas a Harry, eres tú la que juega conmigo, ¡decídete ya, o él o yo!

-¡Yo no lo besé!-se defendió Ginny- Y me duele que no confíes en mí. Él me pidió un beso en la mejilla por haberme prestado el mapa y la capa, se lo fui a dar y en el último momento giró la cara besándome por sorpresa. Yo... yo no quería...

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Hermione más relajada- ¿En serió pasó eso?

-¡Sí!-dijo Ginny- Ahora que por fin correspondes no te pienso perder por nada del mundo.

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte por nada del mundo-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-Y perdona por haberme puesto así, yo no soy celosa, pero estuviste enamorada de él tanto tiempo, que...

-Creí estar enamorada de él-dijo Ginny-pero luego vi la verdad, solo lo estoy de ti y de nadie más.

-Como Harry vuelva a hacer algo así... ¡lo mato!- dijo Hermione- lo hago pedacitos pequeñitos y se los doy de comer a Fluffy.

Ginny rió por el comentario, mientras que Hermione abrió todos los grifos en los que salía gel de fresas y agua caliente. Las dos chicas se quitaron la ropa para ponerse en bikini. Ginny llevaba un bikini verde claro, mientras que Hermione llevaba un bikini blanco el cual resaltaba su morena piel, ella estaba más desarrollada que Ginny, cosa que a la pelirroja no le paso desapercibida mientras se miraba en un gran espejo.

-¿Qué miras?-le preguntó Hermione-¿Lo perfecta que eres?

-Sí, perfecta-dijo Ginny riendo-estarás de broma.

-Pues para mí lo eres-dijo Hermione la cual acto seguido se tiró al agua.

Ginny la siguió y allí se pelearon, se salpicaron, nadaron y jugaron. Cuando ya estaba cansada, Ginny se apoyó en el borde y Hermione permaneció delante de ella.

-Cuéntame... –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa burlona-¿Qué tal besa Harry?

-No lo sé... –dijo Hermione a medida que los colores subían a su rostro-me separé enseguida, además... tampoco puedo comparar con nadie.

-¿Ah no?-preguntó Hermione acercándose-¿En serio?

-E... en serio... –dijo Ginny muy nerviosa al ver a Hermione tan cerca.

-Pues tendremos que arreglar eso... –dijo Hermione posando sus labios en los de Ginny.

El estómago de Ginny parecía que se le iba a salir del cuerpo a saltos, lentamente las dos chicas fueron abriendo sus bocas para profundizar más en el beso, la manos de Ginny rodearon el cuello de Hermione y las de Hermione la cintura de Ginny. Sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra, y a pesar de que era el primer beso serio de Ginny, demostró tener gran habilidad para ellos, ya que a su Hermione se los daba con todo el cariño y el amor que le eran posibles. Hermione apretó un poco más los brazos alrededor de Ginny acercándola más a sí misma. Hermione agarró con los dientes el labio inferior de Ginny y tiró un poco de él al tiempo que se separaban.

-¡Uau!-dijo Ginny- Ahora entiendo las alabanzas que hacía Ron a tus besos

-¿Hacía eso?-preguntó Hermione muy sorprendida- Si a mi siempre me decía que se podían mejorar...

-Pues sí-dijo Ginny con una mueca muy cómica- y yo me moría de envidia.

-Pues lo que él tiene que envidiar-dijo Hermione misteriosamente-es la forma de basar de su querida hermanita pequeña, que es infinitamente mejor que la suya. Aunque mejor vuelvo a probar tus besos para asegurarme.

Las dos chicas volvieron a besarse y Ginny tenía más seguridad en lo que hacía, le gustaba como besaba Hermione, era excitante y... ¿Amoroso, no sabía como definirlo, pero sentía que con cada roce de los labios de Hermione, su cuerpo dejaba de ser suyo. En opinión de Hermione, los besos de Ginny le decían todo lo que sentía la pelirroja por ella sin necesidad de palabras, descubrió que esa relación era más satisfactoria, ya uqe además de poder expresar como era realmente, ¿Quién conoce mejor lo que le gusta a una chica que otra chica? Además había que añadirle el factor de que era su mejor amiga. Cuando se separaron de nuevo, Ginny se abrazó a Hermione apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Hermione... –dijo Ginny- no dejes de quererme nunca ¿vale?

-Nunca jamás-le respondió Hermione-Te querré pase lo que pase.

Salieron de la piscina y se encaminaron a la sala común, pero Ginny miró el mapa y le dijo a Hermione.

-Mira Hermione ¿Desde cuando se verán de noche estos dos?

-No sé-dijo Hermione-pero vamos a ver...


	3. Porque te quiero he enloquecido de amor

CAPÍTULO 3: PORQUE TE QUIERO... HE ENLOQUECIDO DE AMOR

En el mapa del merodeador aparecían dos motas de tintas con los nombres "R. Weasley" y "L. Lovegood", las dos chicas se acercaron a mirar que era lo que sus dos amigos hacían por allí a esas horas de la noche y los dos solos.

Luna y Ron estaban en la orilla del lago muy cerca de unos matorrales, parecía que acababan de llegar, Hermione y Ginny se escondieron tras los matorrales y se pusieron a espiar.

-Vale... -dijo Luna- más vale que sea importante, ya que me has sacado de la cama.

-Hermione me ha dejado... -dijo Ron.

-Eso ya lo sé -dijo Luna con un gesto raro en la cara- lo sabe todo el colegio. Supongo que estarás aliviado, la verdad aún no sé porque te hice caso. La pobre Hermione no se merecía eso, ella te quería y tú... tú...

Hermione fruncio el entrecejo, Ron la había estado engañando de alguna forma y quería averiguar como.

-Tú me guardaste el secreto porque me quieres -dijo Ron- ¿No es así ?

-¡NO ! -dijo Luna- te guarde el secreto porque no quería hacer sufrir a Hermione, tú eres un vil canalla. Has estado jugando con nosotras dos sin ninguna compasión.

-¿Mi hermano te engañaba con Luna ?-preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

-No sé -dijo Hermione la cual se estaba enfadando- déjame escuchar por favor.

-¡Eso no es cierto !-se defendió Ron.

-¿Ah no ?-dijo Luna- tú me quieres a mí y estabas con Hermione solo porque ella ahora es guapa y popular. Y para colmo querías ponerle los cuernos conmigo...

-Pero... ahora quiero estar solo contigo -dijo Ron- Luna... al final no le puse los cuernos.

-¡Porque yo no quise ! -dijo Luna - es cierto que te quiero, pero nunca le haría eso a Hermione.

-Hermione no es nadie-dijo Ron- nadie ni nada...

-Hermione es mucho mejor de lo que tú te piensas- dijo Luna- es guapa, estudiosa, lista, buena persona y trabajadora. ¡Jamás le llegarás a la suela de los zapatos !

Hermione salió en ese momento de detras de los arbustos temblando de furia, Ron cuando la vio de quedó totalmente sorprendido. Se dispuso a hablar pero Hermione fue más rápida, le dio un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Eres un imbecil ! -dijo Hermione- yo tampoco te quise nunca, pero por lo menos no quise ponerte los cuernos y no salía contigo por interes. En cuanto a tí... -dijo refiriéndose a Luna y cambiando la expresión de su cara por una sonrisa- gracias.

-De nada... -dijo Luna- aunque siento no habertelo dicho...

Hermione movió la cabeza de forma significativa como diciendo "da igual", luego se giró para Ron y le dijo :

-Y tú, si quieres salir con Luna, primero tendrás que demostrar que te la mereces, o si no yo misma me ocuparé de que te arrepientas.

-¿Ah sí ?-preguntó Ron aún desde el suelo- ¿Cómo ?

Hermione sacó su varita de la túnica y se la mostró a Ron.

-Te conozco... -dijo Ron- No te atreverías.

-Ron... hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes -dijo Hermione- ponme a prueba...

El chico vio reflejado en sus ojos odio y se dio cuenta de que su ex-novia no bromeaba. Las tres chicas se fueron bajo la capa invisible dejando a un desconcertado Ron tirado en la verde hierba.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la sala común de Luna, Hermione pudo ver la culpabilidad reflejada en su rostro cuando esta hubo salido de la capa invisible.

-Luna... -le dijo Hermione- tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Es más te resististe a él y eso es algo que te agradezco muchisimo.

-Pero Hermione... -dijo Luna- yo no te dije nada de lo que él estaba haciendo, tenía miedo de que no me creyeras.

-Luna, te estoy diciendo que lo olvides -y con una sonrisa añadió- y como prefecta debes respetarme.

Luna no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita, en cuanto se hubo metido en la sala común Ginny le dijo a Hermione :

-Eso ha sido muy bonito.

-Tú hermano se ha portado muy mal con ella -dijo Hermione con gesto preocupado- yo sabía que él había cambiado un poco, pero no para llegar a este punto...

Ginny se abrazo a ella bajo la capa invisible.

-Te preocupas por tus amigos -le dijo al oído- es por eso que te quiero.

Hermione le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y cogidas de la mano bajo la capa emprendieron el camino hacía la sala común de gryffindor.

Una mañana nueva se presento en el viejo castillo de Hogwarts despertando así a todos sus habitantes. Hermione se estiró entre sus sábanas y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fueron unos ojos marrones que la miraban fijamente. Hermione dio un grito por la sorpresa y se levantó de golpe golpeándose su frente contra la de la persona a la que pertenecían los ojos. Esta vez fueron las dos las que gritaron, pero esta vez de dolor.

-¡Ginny ! ¡Au !-decía Hermione- menudo susto me has dado, me va el corazón a mil...

-Lo siento -dijo Ginny- es que tenía que contarte algo...

-¿De que se trata ?-preguntó Hermione mirándola.

-Es sobre el baile... -dijo Ginny- si estas enfadada con mi hermano... ¿quién será tu pareja ?

-Pues no lo había pensado... -dijo Hermione- no voy y punto.

Hermione dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa, pero se le borró al ver la cara de desilusión de Ginny.

-Pues si tú no vas, yo tampoco voy -dijo Ginny cruzando los brazos.

-De acuerdo... -dijo Hermione- me buscaré hoy una pareja.

-No creo que te cueste demasiado-dijo ginny riendo- medio colegio, por no decir todo, quiere ir contigo.

-Pffff... pues yo no tengo ganas de ir con ninguno-dijo Hermione- hay que ver lo que hago por tí.

Parvaty y Lavender ya habían salido y Hermione se levantó, se duchó, vistió y bajo junto a Ginny. Cuando llegaron al comedor vieron algo que jamás hubiesen podido imaginar, Ron estaba en medio del gran comedor arrodillado frente a Luna.

-¡Luna ! -decía el pelirrojo sin importarle que los demás lo mirasen y se riesen- por favor, te quiero, sal conmigo y me harás el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

-¡No ! -dijo Luna para sorpresa de Hermione y Ginny - tú nos has tratado mal a Hermione y a mí y aún no te mereces eso.

-Por lo menos ven conmigo al baile -decía Ron esperanzado- por favor...

-Pero si vas con Hermione -dijo Luna

-¡Eso no es cierto ! -dijo Hermione desde la puerta atrayendo la atención del comedor para sí - yo ya no voy a ir con él, porque lo mínimo que podemos hacer es acabar a maleficio limpio.

-Pues en ese caso... -Luna se pensó la respuesta- sí... iré contigo al baile.

-¡Bien ! -dijo Ron dando un salto- ¡Bien ! ¡Bien !¡Bien !

Después de ese "sí", Ron se fue a sentar muy contento a la mesa de Gryffindor para desayunar. Hermione y Ginny iban a imitarle cuando un chico rubio se acerco a Hermione y le dijo :

-Mmmm... Granger

-Draco -dijo Hermione - ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llamés Hermione ?

En la lucha final contra Voldemort, Draco no había querido servir al amo de su padre y se había unido al bando de Harry ganándose así la aceptación y el afecto de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny ...

-De acuerdo. Hermione... -dijo Draco con una sonrisa- ¿es cierto lo que acabas de decir ?

-¿Lo de que no voy con Ron al baile ? ¿O lo de que te he dicho que me llames Hermione ?-dijo la chica bromeando y al ver la sonrisa de Draco añadió bromeando también - Sí, es cierto... busco pareja desesperadamente...

-Pues no hace falta que busques más -dijo Draco- aquí tienes a tu acompañante, si quieres... claro...

-Por supuesto que quiero -dijo Hermione dándole un abrazo- Draco me has salvado la vida.

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y junto con Ginny, la cual tenía un gesto muy raro en la cara fue a la mesa Gryffindor, Hermione se apartó un poco de la gente y le dijo en voz a Ginny.

-¿Qué te pasa ?

-Es que... -intentaba decir Ginny - es que...

-Es que, qué -le instó Hermione.

-Pues que estoy celosa... -dijo Ginny con una mueca.

-¿De Draco ? -dijo Hermione riendo- solo es mi amigo... ¡Y tú lo sabes !

-Lo siento... -dijo Ginny -no lo puedo evitar.

Hermione rió una vez más le puso una mano en le hombro a modo de consuelo y las dos desayunaron para luego ir a sus respectivas clases. Durante todo el día casi no se vieron, pero aún así, de noche encontraron un hueco e hicieron las tareas escolares juntas, como cada noche Ginny acompañó a Hermione a su cuarto, ya que le quedaba de camino.

-¡Vale ! -dijo Hermione cuando llegaron a la puerta- ¿me vas a decir lo que te pasa si o no ? llevas todo el día muy nerviosa.

Vamos Ginny... ahora o nunca pensaba la pelirroja.

-Hermione... Puedo p... pasar... ? -comenzó Ginny

-Claro que puedes pasar -dijo Hermione impaciente- siempre puedes pasar ¿Era solo eso ?

-...¿La noche contigo... ? Las dos... juntas ? -terminó de hablar Ginny muy nerviosa.

Hermione la miró de arriba abajo y le dijo :

-¿Estás segura de ello ?

La pelirroja asintió por lo que Hermione abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso para que pasase primero a su novia.

CONTINUARA...


	4. ¿Es esto real?

Dedicado a KachorraPotter quien me ha dado el empuje que necesitaba para seguir con esa historia, muchas Gracias.

**CAPÍTULO 4: ¿ES ESTO REAL?**

La primera reacción de Hermione fue decirle que se pusiese cómoda.

-Hermione... no tenemos que hacer nada si tú no quieres... –dijo Ginny-es que me hacía ilusión poder pasar la noche contigo, eso es todo.

A modo de respuesta, Hermione se acercó a ella le puso la mano detrás del cuello y la beso.

-Eres mi sueño hecho realidad... –dijo Ginny – bella, inteligente y fuerte...

Hermione la cayó con otro beso y lentamente fue llevando sus manos hacía el borde de su túnica, Ginny sintió como los dedos de Hermione le acariciaban la piel y eso hizo que un estremecimiento la recorriera y en ese momento supo que ya no habría vuelta atrás, así que se dejó hacer, no podía

Así que siguiendo los pasos dictados por su corazón esa noche Hermione y ella aprendieron a conocerse en la intimidad.

-Oye Ron…- dijo Harry a su amigo en la sala común- ¿Tú no notas a Hermione y a Ginny muy raras? Como si nos ocultaran algo…

-Pues no… -dijo su amigo con una expresión total de despreocupación- las noto igual que siempre…

Harry asintió y no dijo nada más, tenía la acertada corazonada de que algo pasaba con las dos chicas, algo que averiguaría de un modo u otro… y fingiendo un bostezo dijo:

-Bueno… yo me voy a dormir… que estoy muy cansado…

-¿Ya? –preguntó Ron extrañado- pero si aún es muy temprano…

-Es que anoche dormí muy mal… -dijo Harry a modo de excusa- y ahora estoy agotado…

-Pues en ese caso vete… -dijo Ron volviendo su atención hacía el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea – yo me quedaré aquí un poco más.

Harry no se hizo de rogar, rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto y cogió el mapa del merodeador, tras pronunciar las palabras adecuadas, buscó a sus dos amigas y las encontró en el cuarto de Hermione. Quería saber que estaban haciendo las dos chicas allí, por lo que ideó un plan para llegar al cuarto de Hermione.

Al pié de las escaleras que daban a los cuartos de las chicas, se encontraba Harry Potter bajo su capa de invisibilidad, la idea era una tontería, pero aún así tenía que intentarlo… lentamente se encaminó hacía las escaleras… esas escaleras estaban encantadas de una manera que los hombres no podían subir por ellas pues se transformaban en un tobogán que los trasladaba automáticamente al comienzo de estas, pero… ¿Y que pasaba si el chico en cuestión era invisible? Decidió probar suerte pues en el caso de que no consiguiese llegar, podría escabullirse fácilmente del lugar con su capa sin que nadie supiese quien había sido el causante de semejante acción.

Aspirando aire profundamente puso el primer pie en la escalera y nada ocurrió, siguió avanzando cada vez con mayor seguridad hasta que finalmente llegó a la cima de las escaleras. Tuvo que apartarse para dejar pasar a dos alumnas de tercero que se dirigían a la sala común y siguió su camino orientándose con el mapa del merodeador, cuando finalmente llegó enfrente del cuarto de Hermione, en lugar de llamar a la puerta, decidió abrirla despacio y lo que vio consiguió que se le cayese el mapa de las manos y su cara adquiriese un color cérido.

-¡Hermione! –dijo Ginny levantándose de la cama sobresaltada – mira para la puerta…

La chica rápidamente se irguió y miró a donde Ginny le indicó, cuando sus ojos repararon en el mapa que estaba en el suelo, fue adquiriendo una tonalidad cada vez más clara hasta volverse totalmente blanca. Tapándose con el edredón y dejando a Ginny con una sábana se acercó a la puerta y tras palpar, agarró la capa de invisibilidad para después dejarla caer al suelo y taparse una mano con la boca.

Harry se quedó allí, demasiado impresionado para poder decir nada, era incapaz de reaccionar, ni siquiera podía pestañear, nada podría haberlo preparado para lo que acababa de ver.

-Harry… -dijo Hermione sacándolo de su estupor- será mejor que pases, a no ser que quieras que alguien te vea…

El chico asintió y entró en la habitación arrastrando los pies, Ginny apareció de detrás de la cama con la túnica puesta y Hermione tras dejar a Harry sentado en su cama, se metió en el baño para ponerse la suya.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, las dos chicas se sentaron en el suelo delante de Harry, quien aún no había sido capaz de decir nada…

-Harry… verás… nosotras… -comenzó Ginny- no queríamos que… que te enterases así…

-No queríamos que os enteraseis aún… -dijo Hermione- porque sabíamos que no os iba a sentar del todo bien…

-¿Y acaso os extraña? – preguntó Harry poniéndose en pie de manera sobresaltada – os acabo de ver… haciendo, haciendo, eso…¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Se puede saber que os pasa?

-¡HARRY!¡CALMATE POR FAVOR!-dijo Hermione- para empezar… se supone que tú no tendrías que estar aquí, esta es MI habitación, y te has colado como un vulgar ladrón y has entrado sin llamar… ahora te vas a sentar y te vas a tranquilizar, primero escúchanos y luego di lo que te venga en gana…

Harry hizo caso a su amiga y se sentó en su cama a la espera de una explicación a todo ese asunto.

-Veras… -comenzó Ginny- nosotras no lo planeamos, aunque tampoco pudimos evitarlo…

-Simplemente… -continuó Hermione- cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, ya había pasado… y sinceramente… nunca había sido tan feliz como con ella.

-Tampoco queríamos hacerte daño a ti…-añadió Ginny- siempre te has portado muy bien con nosotros, y el echo de que yo ahora salga con una chica… pues puede que a ti no te sentase demasiado bien…

-Y hay que tener en cuenta a Ron – completó Hermione- ya no le hace demasiada gracia que Ginny salga con chicos… así que imagina si se entera de que sale con su ex-novia… se volvería loco solo de pensarlo…

-Entonces... –dijo Ginny- llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería no decirle nada a nadie... ni siquiera a ti...

-Ahora ya puedes decirnos todo lo que quieras... – dijo Hermione con una mueca.

Harry comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación victima de una indecisión, así que comenzó una especie de monólogo.

-Vamos a ver... yo no tengo derecho a venir a tu habitación y menos a entrar sin permiso... tampoco tenia derecho a espiaros, ni a seguiros... pero sabía que me ocultabais algo... lo que no sabia era que ese algo era esto... – Harry se dio cuenta de que se estaba armando un lío él solo pero le dio igual – entonces... vosotras decís que os queréis... y yo os creo... pero estáis juntas... y eso es raro... además... ¿cómo se lo van a tomar vuestras madres?

-Harry... olvida eso... –dijo Ginny- lo importante ahora es que lo aceptes tú...

Harry se dirigió a por su capa y dijo antes de salir por la puerta:

-Sois mis amigas y os quiero, pero si no se lo contáis a Ron... se lo contaré yo...

-Míralo por el lado bueno cariño... –dijo Ginny-al menos él lo acepta...

-ron nos va a matar... –dijo Hermione con gesto sombrío – más vale que Luna lo acepte pronto... esa será la única manera de que su ira no caiga sobre nosotras de manera completa.

-Mañana es el gran baile Granger... –dijo Draco mientras ambos estaban sentados en los jardines frente al lago - ¿Ya tienes el vestido a llevar?

-Sí – dijo Hermione- pero lo verás mañana, la verdad es que quería agradecerte que vinieses conmigo al baile, es un detalle por tu parte...

-No te preocupes preciosa... –además- ya sabes que no puedo ir con quien realmente me gustaría ir... Zabinni y yo no podemos dejar que se nos vea en público de esa manera... arruinaríamos totalmente la reputación de nuestras familia.

-Lo sé... – dijo Hermione – y es por eso que te he traído aquí... quería contarte algo... verás... yo estoy viviendo algo parecido a los tuyo, por no decir igual...

-Eso me recuerda que le des saludos a Ginny de mi parte... –dijo Draco sonriendo.

-¡¿Ya lo sabias?! – preguntó Hermione totalmente asombrada - ¿cómo es eso posible?

-Es cuestión de fijarse Hermione – dijo el chico acostándose sobre el césped- y no somos los únicos hay más que sientes los mismos deseos que nosotros, pero el mundo mágico ve esto como una especie de... aberración a la raza...

-En la antigua Grecia del mundo muggle se hacían bacanales y orgías, y los hombres tenían relaciones con otros hombres – dijo Hermione pensativa –pero nunca he leido nada sobre eso en el mundo mágico.

-Pues porque no lo ha habido y no quieren que lo haya Hermione... –dijo Malfoy – tenemos que llevarlos en secreto o nos convertirán en unos apestados.

-Me pregunto porque Ginny no me dijo nunca nada... –dijo Hermione llevándose una mano a la barbilla- seguro que ella lo sabe.

-Pero seguro que piensa que no es para tanto... o tal vez... –dijo Draco con perspicacia- prefiera ser rechazada por la sociedad a perderte... solo hay que ver como te mira, Hermione...

-Ron... será mejor que te sientes... –dijo Ginny de manera nerviosa- tenemos algo que decirte.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Harry se encontraban en los jardines, en el mismo sitio que un par de horas antes habían ocupado Draco y Hermione.

Ron quien no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando las miraba confuso mientras decía:

-¿Estais bien? Os noto bastante raros...

-Veras Ron... es que nosotras tenemos que contarte algo... – dijo Hermione- algo que no creo que te guste, algo que te escandalizará y algo que por favor te pedimos que no cuentes o se convertirá en nuestra condena.

-Me estais asustando – dijo el chico - ¿es que acaso os ocurre algo malo?

Hermione y Ginny no sabían por donde empezar y Harry temía la reacción de su amigo, por lo que nadie decía nada.

El silencio se iba volviendo cada vez más incomodo y los nervios estaban cada vez mas a flor de piel, hasta que Ron fuera de sus casillas gritó:

-¡Queréis decirme que demonios pasa aquí!

-¡Ginny y Hermione son pareja!

En ese momento el silencio se volvió a adueñar del lugar.

CONTINUARA...

Sé que he tardado mucho y que es corto, lo siento, pero mi vida es una autentica locura ahora mismo, prometo que no tardaré mucho en acabar todos los que tengo empezados.

Muchos besos y gracias por seguir ahí


	5. La lucha contra la injusticia

**CAPÍTULO 5: La lucha contra la injusticia**

La mente de Ronald Weasley se quedó en blanco, absolutamente nada habría podido prepararlo para lo que significaba esa información, pero poco a poco consiguió recuperar un mínimo control sobre sus pensamientos.

Mi hermana sale con una chica... mi hermana sale con una chica... pero no con cualquier chica... pensaba el chico sale con mi mejor amiga, con quien yo salía antes. Esto es alta traición a la sangre... los Weasley hemos tocado fondo... que bonito día hace... creo que necesito ir a la enfermería

El chico se levantó y tambaleándose se dirigió al interior del castillo seguido de Harry.

-No se lo ha tomado muy bien... –dijo Hermione- no sé si porque le cuesta asimilar la información o porque seamos unas traidoras a la sangre... no lo tengo del todo claro...

-Entonces lo sabes... –dijo Ginny con la vista baja- yo... perdón por no decírtelo... pero tenía miedo de que tú... te marchases...

Que dulce... pensó Hermione con una sonrisa tengo que luchar por ella

-Ginny... he tomado una decisión... –dijo Hermione- si en el mundo mágico no nos quieren, nos iremos al mundo muggle, pero yo te quiero y no pienso dejar que las habladurías de la gente no me permitan estar a tu lado.

Ginny sonrió sin saber que decir, la chica sentía una dicha inmensa dentro de su corazón, era un calor que la envolvía y la acunaba, era lo que la gente llama amor.

-¿Cómo se les ha ocurrido hacer eso Harry? – preguntaba Ron fuera de sí - ¿sabes lo que eso significa? ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasará con ellas? Será como si no existiese... las ignoraran completamente...


End file.
